A Very Potter Sequel
by Harrison Orion Black
Summary: Seven individuals are brought together by a strange girl to watch a musical of the future. Will this help them better the future or will it just make it worse? Watch what happens as the story unfolds. Marauder Era.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I watched the musical and I couldn't help myself, so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical

_~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~_

Snow littered the ground of the previously green ground of the school the pond that was once water was now frozen for now, until the great squid decided to break the ice for it made it uncomfortable.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a sight to behold during the Christmas break unfortunately for some it was too peaceful.

"I'M BORED!" A young voice clearly male announced toward his two best mates. Who glared annoyingly at him, they themselves irritated with his constant complaining.

"Well why don't you read a book Padfoot?" A sandy-haired young man, whose nose was currently in a book, retorted deeply annoyed that his reading was interrupted by his friends constant complaints.

"But Moony, you know if he reads that his head will explode by the sheer concentration it will take to actually _read _it." A brown-haired boy insulted, his hazel eyes hiding behind circular glasses.

The dark haired boy scowled, his piercing grey eyes glaring at his friends. "Well I can't help it that there's nothing to do! I wish something would happen!" And as if by some signal there was a white flash and they suddenly found themselves in a room with three other people.

'Moony' scowled darkly," What did you do Sirius?"

The newly named 'Sirius' looked insulted," Why do you think _I _did anything?"

"Because Black," A cutting voice snapped," You usually have something to do with these messes." The three friends jumped seemingly aware that they were not alone.

They looked towards their left and finally noticed the three people there.

There was only one girly with fiery red hair and emerald eyes cutting into two of the boys, but seemed to slightly soften at the sight of 'Moony'.

Directly beside her was a greasy haired boy, with a hooked nose and black tunnels for eyes. Who was currently glaring at them all a scowl firmly across his features.

A little away from him stood a towering figure with white blonde hair and sharp features making him look somewhat elfish.

The last was by far the oldest of the group with long white hair and a even longer beard, with twinkling blue eyes. A broken nose with half moon spectacles resting on them.

Both sides of teens glared at each other with with unhidden dislike, and they were only stopped by another flash of light and there standing in between the two groups was a young girl with black hair and brown eyes staring at them in amusement.

"Hi!" The girl cheerfully chirped as if this were an everyday occurrence. Wands were instantly drawn and pointed at the girl who only rose an eyebrow mockingly.

"Ya know," judging from here accent they assumed her to be American," I kinda blocked out your magic, I didn't want any violence."

The group stared at her and Moony whispered, "Lumos"

Nothing happened, not even a single spark of the usual bright light came out of his wand.

For some odd reason the young girl suddenly glomped poor Moony, who seemed stunned that she actually hugged him.

"Excuse me, my dear can you tell us why you blocked our magic?"

The girl huffed, still not letting go of the poor boy who was trying to free himself without using his werewolf abilities," Weren't you listening earlier Mr. Dumbledore? I did it so you guys wouldn't get violent and yes I know who you guys are. You're Albus Dumbledore, blondie over there is Lucius Malfoly, the red head is Lily Evans, the one with glasses is James Potter, and his best friend Sirius Black; and I'm currently hugging Remus Lupin."

"Girl, how do you know our names?" Lucius practically snarled at the girl who eeped and held on tighter to the boy, who looked helplessly at his friends. They did nothing but stifle their laughter.

"I'd like to know the same thing. I mean I know I'm popular and everything but I doubt you ever heard of me. Unless of course they're teaching something about me over there in America."

"Oh shut up Potter! You're such a pig-headed, no good bullying toerag!" Lily shouted.

Before they could get into a fight the girl cleared her throat and started talking," Well you see in my universe we have these books about Harry Potter and some fans came together and made a musical parody of the books. So I decided why not let you guys watch it?" The girl just smiled at the disbelieving looks they were all giving her.

"So you mean to tell me you brought us here to watch some musical on Potter's spawn?" Severus whispered coldly.

The girl nodded," Ya! Wasn't that a great idea Sevvie?"

The boys burst out laughing, Snape looked like he had swallowed something awful.

Snape just twitched that girl did not just call him _Sevvie. _He felt his lips curl, but it seemed that the girl decided she liked hugging Lupin and all but she'd rather hug _him _instead.

Everyone gaped at the girl wondering if she had a death wish, while two of the marauders looked at her as if she were crazy. Who knows maybe she was.

Snape twitched again," Let go."

The girl shook her head holding onto him stubbornly, Snape struggled but the girl seemed to have some kind of inhuman strength because she wouldn't let go. After awhile Snape resigned himself to his fate, even Slytherins knew when to give up; and sadly that was one of those times.

Remus shot him a sympathetic look, while he rubbed his arms that girl had a tight grip.

"I'll just start the musical, and by the way my names Lory."

The girl suddenly snapped her fingers and a flat screen appeared everyone stared at it not knowing what it was.

But Lory simply pressed play, The words A Very Potter Sequel, appeared on the screen.

_~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~_

Yes I know I'm a horrible person but please review


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

Act 1 Scene 1

I watched the musical and I couldn't help myself, so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical

**_Singing_**

**Musical talk  
**

Regular

_~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~_

The wizards (and witch) exchanged bewildered looks as Lory continued cuddling Severus. The said slytherin looked rather put out, he had tried everything to get rid of the girl; but sadly she seemed to only find it amusing.

"Well?" Lucius's cutting voice interrupted the somewhat strain atmosphere," Are you going to start his 'Musical' or not?"

It seemed to have cut off the girl's thoughts as she scowled darkly at the much older teen, "Fine."

Clicking play the group of magic users watched as a man wearing an eye-patch ran on stage, next to the weirdly posing blonde haired man.

**Lucius: You're Late.**

**Yaxley: Late? What's it matter?**

"Who the bloody hell are they suppose to be?" Sirius interrupted the musical.

"Maybe we'd find out if you keep your trap shut." Severus took out his irritation on the Black, who pouted.

"No need to be so mean about it." Sirius murmured.

**Yaxley: ****Look at this morning's Prophet, "The Boy-Who-Lived does it Again", "The Dark Lord Dead for Good." I knew it! We backed the wrong side,** **again!**

There was a beat of silence, and suddenly everyone erupted into cheers (excluding the two Slytherins who were a bit shocked.) After fully gaining their bearings the group sat back down, grins marring their young faces.

Meanwhile the two Slytherins were thinking of changing their plans on becoming Death Eaters, they did not want to lose the war; and if they joined they would no doubt be on the losing side.

**Lucius: Calm yourself Yaxley**

"Hey, wasn't he a year ahead of us?"

"I do believe so "

Most of the room jumped having forgotten that their headmaster was there.

**Yaxley: All us Death Eaters are going to Azkaban now. NOOO! No, no, no!**

"Is he really having a tantrum?"

"Yes he is Lily-flower."

"I told you not to call me that Potter!"

**Lucius: Do you have what I sent you for or not?**

"Did he really just skip?"

**Yaxley: Yeah I got it. -pulls out bag- I had to break into the Ministry for it but I got it.**

**Lucius: Excellent.**

" Uh, I have a feeling that won't be good for us."

"No you think so Potter?"

**Yaxley: And you should see the Ministry. The Dark Lord not dead more than a day and they've already got the wizard cops out after us.**

"Don't they mean Aurors?"

Lily and Lory laughed the only ones who got the Muggle reference.

**Lucius: Damn those wizard cops! Well, none of that matters anymore for as long as we have this.**

**Yaxley: Who do you think you are? We don't stand a chance against the wizard cops. Not even you Lucius Malfoy.  
**

The ones who weren't aware of this just stared at their fellow classmate.

"Should have known you would have joined up with Voldemort."

" need I remind you that this hasn't happened yet?"

"No Professor."

**Lucius: **_**Don't ever tell me what I can't do.**__**I'd watch my tongue if I were you for all we know, You-Know-Who could be watching us.**_

The group burst out in laughter as the man impersonating the Malfoly air walked like a model. All except for Lucius who looked disgusted and disgruntled, and Dumbledore who's eyes were shining more than usual.

**Lucius: _That never stopped our plans before. You've no idea what I have in store. You really think that you'd be at my door if we had nothing to discuss? He may be gone but that is just as well._**_**Come inside, don't you fret for it's not over yet.**_

**Death Eaters: _Evil Plans, we are making evil plans. Evil deeds with evil hands, we are making evil plans_**

"Must everything they do be evil?"

"Yes"

Three guesses on the two who said that and the first two don't count.

**Death Eater 1: (speaking) Lucius Malfoy, why have you called us here?**

**Death Eater 2: What do we do Lucius?**

**Death Eater 3: There is nothing to do, the Dark Lord is dead. Harry Potter wins, end of story.**

**Lucius: Yes, I know, I know. He marries Ginny, they live happily ever after.**

"Oh, my son has a love interest!"

**There is literally no way to move forward from this point.**

Dumbledore's eyes widened behind his half moon spectacles having an idea of what they were hinting at.

**Yaxley: Then why are we all here?**

**Lucius: I was just getting to that. Harry Potter (Death Eaters growl), we're in this sorry state because of him and to think of all the chances we had to destroy him. Why if we had destroyed him at his first year at Hogwarts, we'd be ruling the world right now!**

"How exactly are they going to do that?"

**Death Eater 1: Yes Lucius, no one is arguing that.**

**Death Eater 2: What does it matter? We can't change the past.**

"Oh, I see what they're going to do."

"And what is that Moony?"

"Just watch and you guys will see."

**Lucius: Oh? ****_I know it seems impossible. We've been thrown off our track but if we can't move forward, why shouldn't we move back?_ (pulls out Time Turner) **_**Friends and companions of evil and sin, think not of loss but a new way to win! For what is a present without a beginning to start it all?**_

**Yaxley: Go on.**

**Lucius: There is a boy that everyone knows, the plan is simple. I propose that that we choke the weed before it grows up and ends it all. Do you follow me?**

**Death Eater 1: No.**

_How can they not get it?, _Severus thought irritably Lory still hugging him with abandon, _they certainly cannot be that stupid._

**Lucius: The Dark Lord would have survived had they never met…**

**Death Eater 2: Wait-wait-wait-wait, so you're saying he wouldn't be destroyed?**

**Lucius: He'd be alive, what don't you get?**

**Death Eater 3: Still not understanding…**

**Lucius: With Potter gone, the future will be set!**

**Death Eaters: Oh!**

**Lucius: So it's not over yet.**

**Death Eaters: _Evil plans, what a brilliant evil plan! Malfoy, you're an evil man. We love making evil plans._**

" Are they actually petting you?" Sirius looked creeped out even as he asked.

The rest looked similarly disgusted, besides Lory who seemed to be giggling but she was a bit mad so they didn't pay her any attention.

**Lucius: So it is decided, we shall use this Time Turner to back in time to Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. We'll destroy him before he ever gets the chance to destroy us. My friends, I think we're going back. Whose with me?**

**Death Eaters: YEAH!**

**Everyone: Our history is nothing more than what the losers settle for.**

**Lucius: So look alive and don't forget…that it's not over,**

**Everyone: It's not over…It's. Not. O. Ver. Yet! (Lucius spinning while Death Eaters are running around him)  
**

Lory was humming along with the music while the others scooted slowly away from her. Except poor Severus who was unfortunately stuck as the girl was refusing to let him go.

**Train Assistant: Platform 9, Platform 10, nothing in between.**

**Harry: Can somebody tell me bow to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?**

"Is that suppose to be my son?"

Lory hummed out a yes, while the Sirius was chanting," Next clip, Next clip, Next Clip."

Hey just because he was a pureblood didn't mean he didn't pay attention to muggle studies.

_~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~AVPS~_

... Ya so please review


End file.
